Lamentos Silenciosos
by Ichiro El Britannia
Summary: Primer fic... Un dia Ichigo decide pensar sobre su vida después de derrotar a Aizen y perder sus poderes. One Shot


**Es mi primer fic, no puede resistirme a escribir pero no sean tan duros conmigo por favor, apesto escribiendo pero creo que puedo mejorar... Como sea es un One Shot y se ubica temporalmente 16 meses después de derrotar a Aizen y 1 mes antes del inicio de la saga del agente perdido...**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Bleach, si lo poseyera yo seria o muy macabro y sádico o muy aburrido... Todos los personajes y la serie en general pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamentos silenciosos.<strong>

_Han sido ya 16 meses desde que derroté a Aizen__ pero aun así siento que ha pasado una eternidad... Tal vez dos-_era lo que se decía Ichigo Kurosaki despertándose una mañana, arreglándose para caminar -_ha pasado demasiado lento este tiempo..._

-Nos vemos luego, Ichigo-decía su padre que estaba algo desanimado-no es lo mismo desde hace tiempo Ichigo ¡Ya no esquivas todos mis ataques!... Diría que se vuelve aburrido-dijo Isshin Kurosaki con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Mi hijo se ha vuelto un perezoso!-Fue cortado por un puñetazo en la cara de Ichigo.

-Y yo soy el que tiene la guardia baja...-casi dijo susurrando, con mucho sarcasmo, Ichigo-adiós, Yuzu. Karin.

-Adiós Ichi-nii-dijeron las dos al unisono, en diferentes tonos, la segunda hija de los Kurosaki, y hermana mediana de Ichigo, Karin lo dijo con su tono de fastidio común, pues no soportaba la actitud de su padre. Por otro lado, Yuzu, la hermana menor de Ichigo lo dijo con un tono alegre, también común en ella.

Mientras Ichigo abría la puerta y daba sus primeros pasos fuera de la casa ese día su padre la fosa nasal izquierda sangrando levemente dijo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Y tampoco se despide de su padre! ¡LO SIENTO MASAKI!-gritó a los cuatro vientos, solo para recibir otro puñetazo en la cara, que le dejo sangrando la fosa derecha también.

-No incluyas a mamá en esto-dijo más un fastidiado que melancólico Ichigo-si soy grosero o no es culpa tuya, como sea iré a caminar para pensar-dijo ahora si muy melancólico.

* * *

><p>Paso un rato caminando con la mente en blanco, hasta que llego al parque donde derroto a un Hollow por segunda vez-<em>si, lo recuerdo claramente, fue divertido desafiar a Rukia aquella vez-<em>pensó, se acerco a un banco, y se sentó, o más bien se acostó, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, para así mirar al cielo-_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿será la sociedad de almas el cielo u otra dimensión? Es decir, el senkaimon ni siquiera se dirige hacia arriba, quizás es solo una paradoja-_eso era en todo lo que pensaba, no quería recordar nada de la sociedad de almas, pero aun así salían temas tan irrelevantes como este y lo deprimían-_Apesta no tener poderes, no siento que tenga propósito en el mundo ahora que no los tengo._

-¡Kurosaki-Kun!-se escucho a lo lejos, Ichigo miro a sus amigos Chad, Uryuu y Orihime aproximándose a donde el estaba, cada quien con los aires propios de cada quién.

-Inoue... ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-pregunto el pelinaranja sentándose

-Bueno es que estábamos de paso, y vimos que estabas por aquí recostado, así que solo queríamos saludarte, has estado muy distante desde la perdida de tus poderes-Chad puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, que se dio cuenta de lo torpe que había sido al traer ese tema a la conversación-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento mucho, Kurosaki-kun!

-Esta bien, Inoue-pero no lo estaba, el solo mencionar sus poderes lo sacó de la tierra, porque no pudo concentrarse en lo que los demás decían-_Mis poderes..._

_Flashback:_

_Desde que perdí mis poderes, no tengo nada que hacer, y lo que mas me mortifica, ninguna manera de proteger a mi familia y amigos; no lo pensé en ese momento__, pero ¿como los voy a proteger ahora?_

_No solo eso, ya no se nada de la Sociedad de Almas, extraño a todos los que están allá, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro que si me oyera me corregiría diciéndome que es capitán Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika. Demonios hasta extraño a Kenpachi y al capitán comandante._

_Extraño a Zangetsu... Su mayor momento de debilidad fue cuando me explicaba lo que pasaría cuando usara el Getsuga Tensho final, juraría que pudiese haber llorado si no fuera Zangetsu-Ichigo... Cuando uses esta técnica tus poderes... Desaparecerán-fue todo lo que dijo, su voz creo que se quebró... Pero estaba apurado por derrotar a Aizen, no preste atención._

_Extraño al sombrerero, Urahara... Sin el no estaría aquí hoy le debo mucho, y extraño a Yoruichi... Debería prestarle una visita a Urahara, pero podría volver a involucrarme en peligros, ¡lo odio! Pero es la única manera de proteger a mi familia..._

_Y a Gin... Al final no fue tan malo el sujeto. Supongo que merece respeto por hacer todo eso para matar a Aizen, me pregunto que hubiera sido de el si hubiese vivido, que hubiese hecho el capitán comandante..._

_Fin del flashbacks:_

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-dijo Orihime con ojos preocupados, posados en Ichigo, noto que Chad y Uryuu también lo veían y luego se dio cuenta del porque, estaba llorando.

-Kurosaki...-Susurro en un tono audible Ishida

-Ichigo, ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Chad, con su tono típico de seriedad, pero con algo de preocupación, que fue notable para todos.

-N-nada... Chicos debo irme-dijo Ichigo sin dar oportunidad a los demás de decir más.

* * *

><p><em>Debo calmarme<em>_-_era todo lo que pensaba Ichigo en su habitación esa noche-_estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¿verdad?... Si, lo hice y eso debe ser suficiente, es lo mejor para todos-_pensó mientras imágenes de todos los que vio hoy y todos los que aparecieron su flashbacks desde los Shinigamis en el Gotei 13, hasta los Shinigamis destituidos y los Vizard pasaban por su mente-_No puedo creer que hasta extrañe a Kurotsuchi... Pero sin duda, chicos los extraño a todos_-pensó llorando, siguió así hasta que quedo dormido por el cansancio ignorando una figura a lo lejos

* * *

><p>Este hombre sonrió macabramente-En un mes Kurosaki, en un mes nada más.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo bueno:<strong> Que tal quedo? Bien mal? dejen reviews...

**Yo malo:** apestas y lo sabes!

**Yo bueno**: lo se, pero el hecho de que tenga doble personalidad, no significa que el malo siempre le recuerde al bueno que apesta ¬¬

**Yo malo:** y que? Es divertido

**Yo bueno**: callate, o mejor me callo... Ya me enredaste y eso que yo soy el inteligente

**Yo malo:** como digas genio, al menos yo soy divertido

**Yo bueno:**...


End file.
